Better Genes
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: Set in season 4 of the 2003 TMNT series, What if Mikey was the one that had gotten infected instead of Donnie? How will this outcome affect the mutant family? Can they do what needs to be done without the heart of the team?
1. Chapter 1

Better Genes

Takes place during the episode 'Outbreak' in Season 4 of the TMNT '03 series. What if Mikey had been struck by the Mutant Cockroaches tendrils instead of Donnie?

I've recently learned that during season 4 of the 2003 TMNT series that Mikey was originally supposed to be the one that got infected by the alien outbreak but then it was changed to Donnie by Laird. So here's my take on how I think it would've happened. With the helpful insight from my friend, fellow TMNT fan and talented writer BrightLotusMoon

I don't own TMNT nor the characters.

'''''

_I really don't know how we keep getting into these messes but somehow we do. I'm a firm believer in karma, the whole 'what goes around comes around' thing, but I often ask if we did something in a past life to invoke the wrath of some cosmic force or something and the answer is... more or less helpful. But right now, I have a feeling that our troubles are only just beginning._

'''''

It was supposed to be a night of scrounging for things for their new home. Nothing more, nothing less. But then it turned into a scene right out of a horror movie. They were attacked by giant tick creatures then forced to run for their lives when it became too much, but just when they thought that they were okay they were confronted by three giant mutant cockroaches.

"Hey tentacles off!" Bellowed Raph while struggling to free himself one of the three giant mutant cockroaches that held a firm grip on his arm with its tentacles, "I said," He growled dropping the sai in his hand before grabbing the tentacle, "Tentacles off!" He used his other sai to slice through the tentacle holding his wrist then jumped away.

The mutant cockroach jerked back shrieking in pain. Raph used the distraction to charge at the mutant cockroach with two powerful punches and a round kick, throwing the mutated insect back towards the tunnels. The giant cockroach steadied itself then retreated up the water tunnels to escape.

"Yeah you better run!" Raph shouted after the fleeing insect.

On one side of the tunnel Leo was dodging and avoiding the second mutant roach. Narrowly dodging the whip-like tentacles, Leo managed to strike the giant insect with his katanas but to no effect. His blades had barely scratched its exoskeleton.

Meanwhile Mikey and Donnie had their hands full with the last mutant roach. Mostly because they didn't want to hurt it. Unlike the other two roaches, this one had more humanness like features. Not only that but it was wearing a torn plaid shirt plus it could talk. Sort of.

Donnie tried to talk to the poor creature to calm it down but that didn't work.

Mikey was busy avoiding and blocking the spear like tentacles but one of them had caught him off guard. It sideswiped him hard into the wall of the tunnel.

"Mikey!"

Donnie tried to reach his little brother but the mutant roach intercepted him and attacked. Donnie fended off the attacks with his staff until one of the creatures tentacles grabbed his bo staff then threw him to the ground on his shell.

Seeing his younger brothers in trouble Raph charged at the mutant roach to keep it away from his brothers.

Donnie sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his sore head. He heard someone approaching him, he looked up to see Raph standing over him and gently take hold of his arm.

"You okay bro?" He asked helping the brainy turtle to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Don! Raph! Watch out!" Mikey shouted.

Both turtles looked over their shoulders behind them, spotting the mutant roaches whip-like tentacles coming at them at incredible speed.

"Move!" Raph roughly pushed Donnie out of the way before jumping back.

Unfortunately the force of the shove caused Donnie to lose his footing on the wet slimy floor of the sewers that he slipped and fell. Donnie landed hard on the ground, taking a face full of water. Pushing himself onto his hands and knees he began coughing and spitting out water.

"Ugh nasty." He grimaced.

The mutant roach growled, it's red eyes fixed on the fallen turtle. Mikey saw that the mutant roach was preparing another attack, aiming for Donnie.

"Donnie!"

Without hesitation Mikey rushed over to his fallen brother, nunchucks in hand. When he reached his brother he swung his nunchucks upward, deflecting the tentacles away. Mikey was soon dodging and blocking the razor sharp tentacles away from him and Donnie with his nunchucks until...

"Ahhh!"

"Mikey!"

Donnie watched in horror when the last tentacle's razor talon struck Mikey's right forearm. Creating a long deep gash. Pushing himself to his feet, he raised his bo staff up then brought it down on the tentacle, dislodging the claw from his brother's arm.

"My arm!"

Donnie turned to his little brother, "Are you alright Mikey?"

"Yeah... I think so." Mikey nodded pressing down on the cut on his arm, "Shell that hurt!"

Before Donnie could inspect Mikey's injury the mutant roach growled as it charged at them. Both turtles leapt over the monstrous insect when it tried to grab them. Donnie swung his staff at on of its legs causing the creature to stumble.

Ignoring the pain in his arm Mikey spun both of his nunchucks at the mutants roach, hitting it in the face and torso, then Raph came with a flying sidekick. The monstrous insect stumbled back before Leo struck it in the back with a flying kick of his own, sending it skitting face first in the murky sewer water.

When the mutant roach regained its bearings it noticed the four mutant turtles surrounding it, each holding their weapons at the ready, before it ran away from the ninja turtles. Fleeing up the water tunnels.

"C'mon!" Yelled Raph, "We gotta go after that... whatever that thing is!"

"Let the poor thing go Raph." Donnie said, making his way towards Mikey.

"We need to head back so we can figure out what's going on." Said Leo, "I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of these things."

"All the more reason to go after it!" Raph argued urgently.

"No." Donnie said while tying his bandanna around Mikey injured arm, "Leo's right, we need to regroup so we can figure out what we're dealing with. Besides Mikey's hurt."

Seeing the blood seeping through the make-shift bandage on his baby brother's forearm was enough for Raph to drop the argument. As much as he wanted to go after those... things, his brothers health and safety was top priority. They started heading back to their new lair.

"Donnie? I'm not gonna lose my arm am I?" Mikey asked his immediate older brother while following their older brothers. His arm hurt really bad. He was really hoping that he wasn't gonna lose his arm.

Donnie paused for a minute. The question had triggered a memory of an older colder version of Mikey from that horrible alternate future.

'No! No, don't think about that.' Donnie shook his head.

"Donnie?"

The genius turtle blinked out of his daydream, he turned to his little brother then put an arm around Mikey's shoulders, "You're not gonna lose your arm Mikey." He smiled reassuringly, "Now let's get home."

''''''

"Ow, watch it!"

"Mikey if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much."

"That's what you think."

"Look you need to relax okay. You flinching while I'm trying to stitch is not helping."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't help it." Mikey cringed when he felt the prick of the needle again, "You know that I hate needles, on top of that we've got a monstrous bug infestation crawling around in the sewers and one of those ugly roaches stabbed my arm!"

"I know that Mikey, I was there. That's why I'm stitching you up. At least I'm trying to." Donnie said calmly, "Now hold still."

As soon as they returned to their new home, Donnie immediately brought Mikey to his makeshift lab/infirmary to treat his arm. After carefully removing the spike that had broke off the mutant roaches tentacle from his baby brother's forearm, Donnie began his diagnosis. The good news was that the cut wasn't as bad as they all thought. It hadn't gone too deep into the skin so there was no muscle damage. The bad news was that Mikey needed stitches, much to his utter displeasure.

Donnie had already cleaned and disinfected the cut. He also, once again, reassured his baby brother that he wasn't going to lose his arm. Much to his own relief. Right now he was stitching it up.

The sea green turtle was trying his best to not look at the needle but even that was hard to do when he felt the needle enter his flesh. It was no secret that the orange clad turtle had trypanophobia or a fear of needles but Donnie was doing his best to be as gentle as he could. If only Mikey could stop flinching.

"Man, what the shell were those things?! They looked like something out of a Resident Evil movie!"

"I thought Resident Evil was a zombie movie."

"It's a zombie/monster movie, so it has both."

"Right." Donnie finished stitching the cut then went to covering it with a bandage, "Look I don't know exactly what those things were but I'll run a full scan on a sample I got from one of the creatures in my lab when I'm done with you. Once it's complete I'll have a better idea of what these things are and where they came from." He sniffed.

Mikey took in everything that Donnie said then nodded. He trusted his genius brother. If anyone can figure it out, it's Don.

"By the way, thanks for the save back there Mikey." Donnie smiled.

Mikey returned the smile, "No problem bro."

Donnie finished wrapping his brother's arm. "Okay I'm all done." Donnie smiled, then he began coughing.

"You okay Donnie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Some water got in my throat when I slipped during the fight." He smiled reassuringly while clearing his throat, "I'm still trying to get that nasty taste out of my mouth."

"You'll need a couple tubes of toothpaste and a full bottle of mouthwash to accomplish that task dude." Mikey grinned. Donnie chuckled which triggered another coughing fit, "You sure you're okay bro?

Donnie nodded, "I'm fine. It's just... a little cough..."

"That doesn't sound like a 'little' cough to me."

"I'm fine Mikey." Donnie insisted clearing his throat one last time, "I'll take some cough medicine and it'll clear up."

Mikey wanted to argue that Donnie didn't sound fine but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Stubbornness was definitely a family trait in the Hamato clan.

After patching up his baby brother, Donnie quickly popped a cough drop into his mouth. His throat was getting sore from coughing but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to get the security systems set up around their new home. It would help pass the time while the computer finished the diagnostic scan. Whatever those thing are, he didn't want them getting into their new home.

When the scans were complete he informed his family that his tests showed that the creatures DNA has been contaminated by an ooze similar to the one Bishop had created a while back. To make matters worse, it was spreading.

'''''

Don's POV,

"There that should do it." I said putting the last camera in place.

I then climbed down the ladder then went straight to my computer. After a few minutes the systems came online, giving me video feed everywhere I had the cameras.

"Yes. Security Systems are synced and operational. Not bad considering what I had to work with." I said proudly to myself, before a tired yawn escaped from my lips followed by a coughing fit, "Stupid cough."

I'd spent the last couple hours installing security cameras all over our new lair. Needless to say, I'm exhausted. To make matters worse, I was coming down with a cold. I knew that it was from the water that I'd swallowed in the sewers. Not what I needed right now. While I'd been working on the security systems my cough hadn't improved at all as I'd told Mikey, in fact it's gotten worse. My throat was completely sore, it hurt to swallow and talk, and now and on top of that I had the sniffles.

"Achoo!"

"Gesundheit."

I glanced over my shoulder, finding my eldest brother standing behind me holding a box of tissues out to me.

"Thanks Leo." I sniffed, taking a few tissues before blowing my nose.

"You feel'n okay there Don? You don't sound so good."

"Yeah I'm fine." I sniffed while rubbing my beak.

Leo raised an eyebrow ridge, "You sure? You've been coughing and sneezing for a while now."

I rolled my eyes, "It's just a runny nose and a little cough. Really I'm fi..." But I was cut off by another coughing fit.

I felt Leo's hands rub my upper shell. I felt his hand on my cheek then my forehead.

"You feel a little warm. You should get some rest, it's been a long night."

I shook my head, "I can't rest now, I have to make sure that all the security systems are working properly before I... I... Hachoo!"

"Gesundheit."

We both turned and found Mikey standing behind us. Actually it was more like he was leaning against a table behind us. Even in the dimly lit room I could see just how bad he looked. His knees were shaking and he was paler than usual."

Leo immediately rushed over to Mikey, reaching out to steady him, "Are you okay Mikey?"

"Not really."

He sounded terrible, like me. Leo felt his forehead.

"You feel hot too. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since I woke up." He groaned, "I had a slight headache before I went to bed so I took some Tylenol. When I woke up my head was throbbing, I'm hot and cold at the same time and my arm hurts like shell."

Leo led Mikey over to the chair next to me, "I'm gonna make you both some herbal tea." He said before walking to the kitchen.

"I thought you said it was a 'little' cough."

"It was." I sniffed before grabbing another tissue.

I quickly forgot about my own ailments as I shifted into doctor mode. I could tell that Mikey didn't look good but I checked him over anyway. I rechecked his temperature, this time with a thermometer, checked his throat, and asked him standard questions before Leo came back with two hot mugs of herbal tea. Lemon and ginger with a spoonful of honey. Mikey had the same symptoms as me but his were worse than mine. He had a fever and he was nauseous. My guess was that he probably got it from the fight with the mutant cockroach like I did, probably when it scratched him since those tendrils were in the water. Who knows what kind of germs are growing in the the sewers.

I mean we've lived under ground our whole lives, and make no mistake we do get sick from time to time, it just takes longer for us to get sick because we've adapted to our living environment. Plus our mutated DNA helps us fight off any germs that we're exposed too. Though Mikey's immune system is a little weaker than mine, Leo's and Raph's. He always got sick quicker than us and it takes him a while to recover.

For piece of mind I checked the cut on his arm, it was red and hot too. It looked like he was having a reaction from the scratch. Not good. I recleaned the cut then rewrapped a fresh bandage around it. After he finished his tea, I gave Mikey some Benadryl and laid him to bed in my lab.

"Get some sleep Mikey."

After taking care of my little brother, I of course was instructed, ordered really, by Leo to get some sleep as well. I didn't have any strength to argue because I was dead tired, from working and staying up all night and from this cold that I have. Sleep actually sounded really good right now. I went to bed in my lab after taking some NyQuil.

Before reaching my bed I spotted Mikey eyeing me from his futon. His little cat Klunk curled up at his side.

"Don't say anything Mikey."

Mikey made a zipping motion across his lips before grinning at me followed by a soft chuckle. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Even when sick Mikey still knew how to make anyone smile. We both drifted off to sleep.

'''''''

April's POV,

"There we go, nice and clean." I smiled at the now cleaned countertop.

It was closing hours at the '2nd Time Around' store and I was doing my nightly routine of cleaning before turning in for the night.

Today had been busy as usual, which was good, but lately my mind was preoccupied with other things rather than the antiques in my shop. I was thinking about my friends the turtles and Splinter.

Ever since Karai came to my shop a week ago to deliver a message to Leo about his family, I've been worried sick about them. Though I knew in my heart that they were still alive. Call it instincts or woman's intuition, but I just know that they're alive. After all they're all highly skilled ninjas... but still, how could I not help but worry? They were my family and I loved them dearly. To add to my worry, I hadn't heard a word from any of them in a long while, neither had Casey. As much as I wanted to I knew that I couldn't risk calling them, incase that bitch Karai had her people spying on me.

I swear the next time I see her...

I took a deep breath to calm myself, 'I hope they're okay.' I prayed

I picking up the duster and started dusting. Not only was I cleaning to get the shop ready for the next day but it's also my outlet for when I'm feeling stressed or worried about something. I've done it since I was a little girl, my mother called it 'stress cleaning' and my sister often teased me about it.

'Well it's better than 'stress eating'.'

I started humming a small tune while I dusted until I heard a 'thud'. I froze, then I heard it again. It was coming from the basement. I made my way over to the door leading to the basement before opening it.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer but I could hear movement. I quietly made my way down the stairs, along the way I could hear hushed voices.

"Ya sure that dis is the right place? Check the map."

"This better be the right place. Or else we've got some s'plainin to doo."

'Those voices... can it be?' I quickly turned on the light, "Guys?" It took me a few seconds to register that the guys were standing in my home, all four of them alive and well.

"April." They all chimed happily.

I was so happy to see them all, I almost cried as I hugged each turtle. Then I noticed the giant hole in the wall of my basement. Leo had explained how Donnie found a map of some abandoned tunnels and they just dug their way here.

Normally I'd be very upset that my wall's been demolished, but I'm not. If you knew the guys for as long as I have you get used to things like this. Plus I'm just so happy that the guys are here.

We went up to my apartment to sit and relax. The guys explained to me what happened and that they've been trying to find a way to get into contact with me without raising suspicion, meaning Karai. Which I completely understand. I've been keeping an eye out for her myself. More importantly I'm really glad that they're all okay.

"Mikey stop scratching it."

"But Donnie it itches."

"I know it does but you're gonna make it worse if you keep scratching it."

I looked over at Mikey and Donnie by the chair, I noticed that Mikey's right arm was all bandaged up."

"What happened to your arm Mikey?"

"He kinda got bit by a bug." Donnie explained.

"A 'really' big bug." Raph added.

I wasn't even going to ask. Mikey kept scratching his arm despite Donnie telling him not to. Poor guy. I've been through that myself.

"Hang on a second, I might have something that can help." I got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom. It took me a few minutes before I found what I was looking for. A small jar of Aloe Vera cream. I walked back out in the living room and stood next to Mikey and Donnie, "Here try this." I handed Donnie the jar.

"Aloe Vera?"

"Yep."

"Don't people usually use dat for sunburns?"

"It's mostly used for sunburns but it also works for bug bites and bee stings, among other things as well." I grinned.

Just then there was a knock on the door which made all of us freeze. Who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Uh you guys better..." I turned back to the guys but they'd already vanished, "Hide." I sometimes forget that they can do that.

I opened the door and there stood my sister Robin. It's been a long while since we last saw each other but I was really happy to see her. I steered her inside towards my room, making sure she didn't see the guys. I looked over to watch as they quickly and quietly went down the stairs, Donnie was the last one, he waved goodbye to me before following his brothers.

I smiled. I wish our visit didn't have to be cut so short but I really wanted to spend some time with my sister. I knew that the guys understood and that's why they left. I just hope that I'll get to see them again soon.

'''''''

TBC... Read and leave a review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Better Genes 2

I wanna extend a big thanks to my TMNT sister BrightLotusMoon for her help in helping me get this chapter done. Thanks sis.;)

Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

,,,,,,,

For over a week the guys have been hunting down monstrous mutant creatures that've been created by the alien outbreak. With the help of the new Monster Hunting gear that Donnie and LeatherHead had made, they've been able to track and subdue the monsters that they've tracked down. The plan was to keep the Outbreak from spreading by any means without slashing or splattering them, both above and underground.

Tonight's monsters... giant mutant toads.

Donnie was able to build a mutant tracker that could track down any forms of mutant activity caused by the outbreak. Which led them to the underground subway tunnels where they've encountered a knot of mutant toads.

They've managed to 'bag 'em and tag 'em' as Raph likes to put it, all except for one which had escaped into the tunnels. In order to lure it out of hiding, someone had to be the bait and get its attention. As always that someone was Mikey.

"Ahh! You don't wanna eat me! I taste terrible!"

Mikey ran as fast as he could down the tunnels with a man sized mutant toad monster hot on his heels.

"Where are you guys? This thing's gaining on me!" Mikey shouted into his headset while dodging the toads leap attack, "Whoa!"

"_We're just up ahead of you Mikey_." Donnie answered back into Mikey's headset,_ "Just keep luring it back to the platform ahead of you and we'll snag it."_

_"And try not to get eaten while you're at it. Ya might give it indigestion."_

_"Raph!"_

"Oh ho, you're gonna pay for that Raphie-boy!" Mikey yelled back while narrowly avoiding the mutant toads lightning fast tongue, "Hey, I'm not that kind of turtle!"

Mikey raced down the tracks of the subway tunnel while dodging the pursuing toad that kept trying to snag him until finally he saw the platforms up ahead, where hopefully his brothers were waiting. This gave him the added push to keep going while also putting enough distance between him and the ugly frog chasing him.

"Guys, I'm almost there!"

_"We see you Mikey, keep going."_

As soon as he was close enough, Mikey quickly leapt onto the platform with the mutant toad close behind, just then a tranquilizer struck it in the torso before two metallic clamps grabbed the monstrous amphibian. The toad roared while thrashing wildly in the clamps before the effects of the tranq took hold, it knocked it out within seconds.

"Nice catch guys." Leo praised Raph and Don.

"Nice shot with the tranq Leo." Leo nodded his thanks to his purple clad brother, "Nice job luring it back here Mikey."

Mikey just gave a thumbs up in response. He was hunched over trying to regain his breath. Leo noticed this and became worried.

"You alright there Mikey?"

"Yeah... just need to..."

"Catch your breath." Leo finished for him, Mikey nodded. Leo pulled out a bottled water and handed it to his little brother, who took it and downed half the bottle.

"Thanks" He sighed.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Leo, really."

"Maybe you should lay off on the potato chips if ya can't handle a little exercise Mikey." Raph smirked.

"A little exercise! Dude I just ran more than a mile and a half through underground tunnels, leaping and dodging over obstacles while wearing all this heavy monster gear with an 8 foot monster toad chasing me while avoiding its nasty tongue! So yeah I'm a little winded but you'd be too if you had to run for your life."

"Ah quit whining Mikey."

"I'm not whining!"

"Sounds like whining to me."

"Raph that's enough." Leo said.

"What? I'm just say'n that the Knucklehead needs to butch up and quit bein' a baby."

"I'm being a baby?! You wouldn't be saying that if you had to do what I do for once Raph." Mikey challenged.

"Hey, hey guys c'mon let's not..." Donnie tried to interject.

"What? Be the bait or distraction?" Mikey nodded, the emerald turtle scoffed, "Oh please Mikey, all ya do is make some noise, say something stupid then run and the bad guys chase ya. Any moron can do that."

"Raph!" Leo and Donnie scolded.

"Oh really?" Mikey said getting angry, "Well if you think it's so damn easy than why don't you be the bait for the next big nasty monster that we have to trap!? See how well you handle it you asshole!" He challenged his hot tempered brother.

Raph, Leo, and Donnie were a bit taken aback by Mikey's outburst and his use of profanity. Yes they all swore from time to time but only when angry, which for Raph was almost all the time. Usually Leo would scold Mikey for use of profanity but he didn't this time.

Not wanting to back down from a challenge Raph shook off his shock and grinned, "Alright Mikey I'll tell ya what, the next time we track down a mutant monster that we have to flush out, I'll be the bait and lure it out."

"You will?" Mikey asked raising an eyebrow ridge.

"Yeah, if for some reason you ain't available to do it then I'll step up and do it. Deal?" Raph held out his hand to his youngest brother to seal the deal.

Mikey glanced down at the outstretched hand, wondering if his brother was really serious about what he was saying.

"You're serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

With that answer Mikey took Raph's hand into his own then gave it a single shake.

"Deal. No backing out."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay I think that's enough excitement for tonight." Leo announced, "Let's go home."

Everyone nodded in agreement before leaping off the rails to head for their home.

''''''

Back at their new home.

"Hey Mikey, are you okay?"

"Yeah Donnie I'm good. Just another night of hunting down mutant monsters."

"That's not what I meant. I meant about what Raph said." The smile on Mikey's face faltered a bit, "You know that he didn't mean what he said."

"Yeah I know. He's just 'bustin' my shell' as he likes to put it." Mikey waved off.

"That still doesn't make it right. What he said I mean."

It really bothered olive green turtle that Raph had said that a moron can do what Mikey does. True he never gave it much thought before but it was still completely uncalled for. He may be a pacifist but at that moment he wanted to give Raph a slap upside his head. Though he had a feeling that Leo may've beaten him to it.

"It's fine Donnie, really." Mikey smiled, "Raph's just being Raph, you know how he likes gives me a hard time like I give him a hard time."

"But still what he said was uncalled for."

"Yeah well he'll get to see first hand just how 'easy' it is. You know what they say 'Karma's a...'" He paused.

Donnie chuckled, "I prefer the phrase 'what goes around, comes around' when talking about Karma."

"Uh yeah. There's that one too." Mikey chuckled.

Before Mikey left Donnie asked to check his arm to see how it was doing. The wound seemed to be healing okay but it wasn't healing fast enough. He asked Mikey if his arm was bothering him in anyway and the orange-banded turtle told him that it felt sore and hot. Donnie concluded that it must've been from tonight's hunt. Nonetheless he gave it a quick clean, applied some more Aloe Vera cream on it then wrapped it up with a new bandage. He also told him to put ice on it to ease the pain. Before the sea green turtle left the lab he asked if he would make a fresh pot of coffee for him.

Once Mikey left Donnie got to work on his and Leatherhead's notes on the Outbreak. Hoping that he can find something that'll lead them closer to stopping the outbreak, and maybe even finding a cure. It's been a snails pace, something that the olive green turtle didn't like, but he wanted to make sure that they didn't miss anything.

,,,,,,

Mikey's POV

I readjusted my scarf for the third time tonight. I hate wearing scarfs but I had to endure the itchy winter fabric covering my face because my brothers and I were going out tonight. Not to go patrol the streets or hunt down Bishop's monsters, no tonight was a special night. Well for Donnie anyway.

Donnie had been working so hard lately, well harder than usual. We all have but Donnie had been workin' himself dry these past few weeks. Between building and setting up the new security defenses around our new Lair, making new monster hunting gear, building the new Battle Shell out of a moving truck, and working with Leatherhead to figure out a cure to the alien outbreak, not to mention our usual ninja training, I'm surprised he's still alive. But I guess that's what happens when you're fueled by stubborn determination and a lot of coffee.

Truthfully I was really worried about Donnie, I know his work is important but so is his health. Both physically and mentally. I knew I had to do something.

The idea came to me last night when I went to April's to get groceries and some more Aloe Vera cream for my arm, I told her about Donnie work'n himself to the bone and even she grew concerned. Then I saw the paper on the table, on one of the pages was an ad for the Museum of Natural History having a nightly special this Saturday. This was perfect.

It didn't take much to convince Donnie into 'taking the night off' so to speak. As soon as I showed him the ad in the paper, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. It took some persuasion to convince Leo and Raph to come along but in the end they agreed. One of the advantages of being the youngest. I asked April if she wanted to come too and she said yes.

"I'm telling ya right now, this is a bad idea." Raph said as we followed behind Donnie and April down the stairs.

"You've said that five times already Raph."

"What are you talking about, this is gonna be great." Donnie said with pure excitement in his voice, "How can you not be excited about being in a museum?"

"Because it's boring."

I groaned. I know that Raph doesn't care about museums or historic things, I didn't either and like Raph I found them to be boring too, but this was for Donnie so I'm trying my best not to complain. Unlike Raph.

"You won't think that when we get to the main attraction!" Don grinned.

Raph groaned though it sounded like a growl, "I still can't believe ya talked us into doing this Mikey."

"C'mon Raph, this was the only way that I could get Donnie out of that lab that didn't involve Monster Hunting. Plus he's been workin his butt off for weeks."

"Hey we've been work'n our asses off too."

"Yeah but Donnie's been workin harder than all of us. If anyone deserves a stress free night it's Donnie." I argued back, I really didn't want to argue about this right now because I'm really not in the mood for it and I don't wanna ruin Donnie's night.

"Mikey's right." Leo spoke, "Donnie's been working the hardest out of all of us, let's just let Donnie have his fun for tonight okay?"

Raph 'hmphed', muttering something about 'bashing heads being more fun then this'. He and Casey spend way too much time together. Though I have to admit that if Casey was a turtle like us he could easily be Raph's twin. On second thought, that's a horrible idea.

I heard Leo mention that the museum was closing and that we should keep a low profile when my nose started itching, I knew what that meant. I barely managed to pull out a tissue and pull my scarf down before a big sneeze tore itself out of my throat and mouth. The muffled sound echoed throughout the hall.

"Gesundheit." I heard April say, I nodded thanks.

'Damn it. Why does this have to happen now?' I sniffed.

"You okay Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just some cat hair on my scarf tickled my nose is all." I assured him. It wasn't a total lie, Klunk likes to sit on my scarf from time to time so some of her fur was on it.

"You sure about that? Cause you look a little pale and you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Is something wrong Mikey?"

To be honest... I haven't been feeling all that great, infact I felt like crap. My nose was stuffed up and runny at the same time, my throat was sore, and I have a slight headache from all the sneezing.

Lately I've been feeling the affects of a cold coming, which happens to me all the time when Spring and Fall came around. Donnie explained to me that because my immune system is a bit weaker then theirs plus being cold blooded, the shift in temperatures affected me more than it affects them. Which sucks or me. This time though this bug was really stick'n around longer than usual and it was having an affect on me. I don't know what it is but it feels like my brain's in a thick fog. I've been having a hard time functioning like I normally do.

Like a week ago durning practice I stumbled during a kata that I've done hundreds of times, then during my spar with Donnie I lost my grip on my chucks, which ended up tripping Leo and Raph during their sparring session. Needless to say I got my butt chewed out by Master Splinter, for not focusing and for slacking in my training. That one hurt alot. I ended up getting 50 flips for it. It didn't help that Leo chewed me out later too.

Things just continued going downhill. For me anyway.

Two nights ago I went skateboarding to clear my head after we got back from mutant monster hunting, everything was going fine until I started feeling dizzy while coming down from a one handed flip, I lost my grip then fell. Luckily I wasn't too high up when I landed on my shell, though I still scraped my shoulder on the ground. When I got back to the lair Donnie caught me holding my arm and asked what happened. Which drew everyone's attention. Both Leo and Raph thought that I was faking it to get out of training. Master Splinter said that I should be focusing more on my training instead wasting my time fooling around. Donnie was the only one who seemed to really care. I told him what happened as he cleaned me up. He told me no more skateboarding in the tunnels. At least until my arm heals and the Outbreak's been taken care of. Guess I couldn't argue with that.

Then yesterday when I was showing Donnie the ad that led us here I stumbled mid sentence and forgot what I was saying. Though I don't think he noticed. I hope he didn't notice.

"Nah bro I'm okay. Just uh... having one of those days ya know? And it's just a runny nose. Really I'm fine." I smiled.

Leo wasn't buying it though, but before he could say anything more about it Donnie was calling for us.

"Leo, Mikey c'mon. You're missing all the fun."

I couldn't help but chuckle, only Donnie would call a trip to the museum fun but that just means that my plan in getting Donnie to relax was working.

Leo and I met up with the others in the Dinosaur exhibit where Donnie was smiling from ear to ear at the dino exhibits like a kid on Christmas morning, pointing at all the displays. Donnie absolutely loved dinosaurs, he's been a dino fanatic since we were tots.

I admit some of the exhibits were cool, especially the large fossilized skeleton of a giant sea turtle called an Archelon. According to Donnie being that we're turtles we have ancestors dating back to the Cretaceous era, making dinosaurs our ancient cousins. Now that's awesome.

"Hey Don, check out the T-Rex." I pointed to the T-Rex skeleton.

Donnie smiled up at the fossil then he turned to me.

"Hey Mikey, thanks for tonight. This is just what I needed."

I smiled back at Don, feeling so happy and relieved that he was enjoying his night, "Anytime Donnie."

''''''

Normal POV

'Okay relax O'Neil. There's nothing to worry about. You've gone up against worst things in the past, so a nice night out with your boyfriend is nothing you can't handle.' April thought, taking a deep cleansing breath.

To say that she was nervous was the understatement of the year. She haven't been on a date since her freshman year in College and that ended in disaster. She finished applying her lipstick then gave herself a once over in the mirror, to make sure that she didn't miss anything.

"I hope I look enough like a 'Biker Babe' for Casey."

Then right on cue, there was a knock.

"Coming."

April opened the door and there stood Casey Jones, dressed in a navy blue tux, his hair neatly combed and tied back, in his hand was a bouquet of flowers.

Although he loved the 'Biker' look on his girlfriend he asked if she was gonna get ready for their date. The redhead explained that she'd been spending all afternoon getting ready. Turns out they both had different ideas for their date night. Both of them were thinking about what the other wanted to do. April figured Casey would want to go on a romantic motorcycle ride and maybe hit a few biker clubs. Casey thought that April would like to go out to dinner at her favorite restaurant. In the end both of them were laughing. This was a mess, but a sweet one though.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" April opened the door, there stood Leo and Raph, "Guys! This is... unexpected."

"Sorry April, we were on our way to a possible mutant sighting and... well..."

"Ah-choo!"

"Gesundheit."

Two seconds later Mikey and Donnie appeared in the doorway, Mikey was clutching a blanket draped over his shoulders and a tissue in his hand while Donnie supported him. The orange banded turtle looked terrible.

"Oh my gosh Mikey, you look... greener than usual." April said, her voice full of concern for the young turtle.

"I feel greener than usual. Ah-choo! Ow." He groaned pressing a hand to his head. He even sounded horrible.

April turned to Donnie for an answer, "He's been under the weather ever since that night at the museum. Nothing we've tried has worked in getting rid of this nasty bug that he's caught." Donnie explained.

"He's been sick longer than that Donnie."

"Ah-choo!" Mikey sniffed.

"April, can you and Casey watch the Knucklehead for us?" Raph asked in a gentle tone.

Mikey sneezed once, twice, then blew his nose.

"Of course Mikey can stay here." April said as she gently led him and Donnie over to the couch to rest.

"Dude seriously, you guys are cramp'n my style here." Casey muttered to Raph.

"Ah get over it Case. By the way, nice monkey suit." Raph grinned. Casey narrowed his eyes at the emerald turtle.

Mikey sniffed then covered his beak, "Ugh, what's that smell?"

"I don't smell anything Mikey."

"Well I do... and it's giving me a headache."

Leo started sniffing the air then turned to Casey, "Casey, are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah, it's a new brand called Jungle Madness. Brings out the wild man in ya."

"Like you need a cologne to help you with that Case." Raph smirked, Casey frowned at his best friend.

"You guys have been on monster patrol for weeks now." April stated, "What's the plan? Clean up all the mutants in Manhattan?"

"Well no. This outbreak is way more than four turtles can handle. We're just trying to keep it from spreading any further." Leo explained.

"Which is why we were heading down to the Power Plant, until Mikey got sick and made us pull over." Raph said with a pointed look at Mikey, "He almost threw up in the BattleShell."

"I said I was sorry."

"He wouldn't have gotten sick if you hadn't been driving like a mad turtle in a demolition derby." Leo spoke in Mikey's defense.

"Hey it ain't my fault that Laird Street is full of potholes at every turn Leo. And for the record you told me to take that street." Raph countered.

Donnie and Mikey groaned at their older brothers bickering. Seriously do they have to do this now? Mikey let out a moan while rubbing his forehead, which didn't go unnoticed by Donnie.

"Uh guys?"

"No I told you to turn right on Eastman Lane, but you turned left instead."

"I only turned because a dog ran into tha street! What'd you want me to do? Hit it?"

"Guys stop it!" Donnie yelled at the older turtles before turning back to Mikey, who didn't look so good, "You okay Mikey?"

Mikey shook his head, "Donnie... I think I'm gonna..." He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

That was all it took for Donnie to react, "Uh oh, gangway!" He quickly helped Mikey to the bathroom then shut the door. The sounds of vomiting and coughing could be heard from behind the door.

"Wow, he really is sick."

Leo and Raph nodded, "He always gets sick around this time of year but Donnie thinks that being out hunting mutants has only made it worse. Mikey said that he was feeling better earlier but... well it's just best that we leave him with you guys." Leo said looking apologetically at the human couple. Who nodded understandably.

The sound of the toilet flushing was heard, then Donnie came out while guiding Mikey back over to the couch with a damp rag in his hand. The older turtles immediately offered their assistance too. Raph helped Donnie bring Mikey over to the couch, then lifted his feet up when the genius turtle laid him down. Leo grabbed a nearby blanket then draped it over the sickly turtle.

"Ugh I hate being sick." Mikey groaned.

"You didn't when we were tots." Leo countered lightheartedly.

"That's different. Oh by the way I'm never having pea soup ever again."

Leo smiles gently at his sickly brother, "It'll pass Mikey, just rest until we get back okay."

Mikey nodded at his big brother.

"Yo Leo, Don, I hate to cut this short but we need to get going." Raph said urgently.

Leo nodded, "Right." He turned back to his baby brother, "Take it easy Mikey okay."

"Yeah like Leo said get some rest Mike." Raph said gently rubbing Mikey's head before following his brother out of the apartment.

Donnie was hesitant to move. He knew that they had a job to do but he didn't want to leave Mikey, even though he knew that April and Casey will take care of him. As a brother and family doctor he didn't want to leave Mikey like this.

"We'll be back as soon as we can Mikey." Donnie soothed placing the damp rag on his brother's forehead.

Mikey smiled weakly before closing his eyes.

"Yo Donnie, you coming or what!" Raph called from stairs.

The olive green turtle then felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Casey, "Bro it's okay. We'll watch Mikey."

Donnie nodded his thanks before heading out to join his older brothers.

As soon as the guys left, Casey and April turned their focus onto Mikey. April used the damp rag to wipe the sweat off the orange clad turtles face before Mikey stirred then opened his eyes at them.

"Sorry Mikey, did I wake you?" Mikey shook his head, "Do you need anything?" He shook his head again.

"Sorry." He groaned.

"For what Mikey?"

"For being a burden on you guys... and for ruining... your date night."

"Oh Mikey, you're not a burden. You're family and family always looks after each other." She smiled warmly, "And you didn't ruin our date night. We kinda did that ourselves."

Casey chuckled, "Yeh we both had different ideas for our date tonight. So don't worry about it. And like April said, you're family not a burden Mikey."

Mikey smiled before he fell into a small coughing fit. April went to get him a glass of water, she also grabbed the trash can from the kitchen just incase he felt sick again.

"Here Mikey drink some water." She advised holding the glass to his lips. He downed half the glass before gently pushing the glass away.

"Thanks..." He laid back down on the couch before falling asleep.

The human couple thought it best to let him sleep till he woke up again or until his brothers came back, which ever came first. April stayed by his side occasionally wiping his forehead and reapplying the cool rag to bring his fever down.

Then the power went out all of a sudden, Casey looked out the window, confirming that the power was out everywhere. Meaning that something must've happened at the Power Plant.

Both of them hoped that the guys were okay.

'''''

Later that same night, the guys raced back to April's place as quickly as possible. This time Raph really was driving like a mad turtle. They'd just neutralized the giant crab mutants at the Power Plant when Don got an urgent phone call from April. She explained that Mikey wasn't doing so well and that they needed to get there fast.

As soon as they arrived at April's shop, they quickly and stealthily made their way up to her apartment, where she and Casey were waiting for them.

"Guys! Thank God you're back! Mikey's burning up!" April exclaimed as she let them inside.

Donnie was immediately by Mikey's side by the couch. He could see even in the dimly lit room that the sea green turtle was sweating profusely, his breathing was shallow, his head going to and fro on the pillow as he grunted in pain.

"What happened April?"

"I don't know. He's been sleeping since you guys left, but then he woke and started complaining about his arm hurting, then he said his stomach hurt and then he said everywhere was hurting. We tried to help him sit up but he said that even that was too painful for him."

Hearing that Donnie felt his baby brother's forehead, it felt hot to the touch.

Mikey's eyes snapped open when he felt Donnie's cool hand on his head, "Donnie..."

"I'm here Mikey. We're all here."

"It's hurts Donnie..."

"What hurts Mikey?"

"Everything hurts... but mostly my arm. It hurts like shell... Ahhhhhh!" He cried out clutching his bandaged arm as though it would stop it from hurting. It didn't. The pain was so intense, like someone had poured liquid fire on his arm.

Donnie reached out to steady his brother, he was shocked to find that even his skin was hot to the touch, "Mikey! Mikey it's okay, just calm down. You're gonna be..." Donnie's eyes grew wide when he saw the bandages on Mikey arm tear away as the muscles in his arm grew larger. He gasped.

Leo and Raph immediately grabbed Donnie, pulling him away from the couch while Casey pulled April away.

Mikey gazed horrified at his arm. He turned to his brothers, reaching out to them, begging for their help.

"Guys... help me..." Was all he got out before another wave of searing pain struck him, this time spreading throughout his entire body, "AHHHHH! Ungaahhhh!" Mikey's screams filled the room as he rolled off the couch and fell to the floor.

Donnie struggled against his older brothers hold to get to his baby brother but they wouldn't let go. Everyone watched in petrified horror as the youngest turtles body began to change. They wanted to help but didn't know what to do. For Donnie and his brothers they knew what was happening. Mikey was mutating. Just like those creatures that they've been fighting. Mikey whole body grew in size, his muscles grew larger as his arms and legs stretched, tearing his pads, wristbands and belt off in the process. His sea green skin had darkened in color. Just then the change ceased, leaving the orange banded turtle on his hands and knees on the floor breathing heavily. Somehow his orange mask remained intact during the change.

No one moved or said anything for what felt like years, until Leo finally regained himself then slowly approached his baby brother so as not to startle him.

"Mikey? Mikey? Can you hear me?"

"Leo..." Mikey's voice had become deeper, almost guttural. When Leo took another step towards him, he cringed, "No... staaay... back..."

"Hey c'mon Mikey, it's us your brothers." Raph soothed as he slowly approached his trembling baby brother, "We just wanna help you bro." He said placing a hand on Mikey's shell.

"GET AWAY!" Mikey roared.

Raph yelled in shock at the glowing red eyes of his brothers before being pushed away by Mikey's massive muscled arm. The force of the shove sent the red banded turtle crashing into Leo then everyone behind them.

Mikey looked in horror at what he'd just done. He'd just hurt his brothers, his friends. He stared down at his hand, his larger mutated hand, watching in horror as his fingernails grew into claws. He was still mutating. He had to get out of here! Pushing himself up to his feet he made his way to the door, pulling the door off its hinges as though it were made of cardboard before heading down the stairs to April's shop, being careful not to hit or break anything, then down to the basement.

He could hear his brothers calling out to him. Telling him to wait and to come back, but he didn't stop, he kept running. He had to get away from them before he lost control of the savage beast inside him that was turning him.

"Mikey!" His brothers called to him.

Michelangelo paused infront of the tunnel in April's basement, sparing a glance up at the ceiling, tears building in his eyes, "I'm sorry guys."

Then Mikey ran into the tunnel, disappearing in it's darkness.

'''''

A.N. I left out the part with Romaro Savanti because nothing really changed except that Mikey is the one that's sick instead of Donnie. So there was no point. I also delayed Mikey's mutation for a more dramatic approach.

Also you may've noticed the spelling errors I used for Raph when he's talking, thats because I'm trying to write out his Brooklyn accent. Which is not easy to do, so I'm sorry if it looks wrong.

Also I've read a few fanfics where people have given Mikey a weaker immune system than his brothers, so I used that to hopefully explain why Mikey is sick without raising suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

Better Genes 3

I wanna extend a big thanks to my TMNT sister BrightLotusMoon for her help in helping me with this story. Thanks sis.;)

Just a heads up, Mikey's mutated form is similar to Donnie's mutation in the series, he's just a little less bulky, he's leaner, and a bit shorter than Leatherhead. He also has dark orange freckle-like spots on his face, shoulders and thighs.

Warning there will be some swearing in this chapter.

Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

'''''''

Leo's POV

Have you ever had those moments in your life where something awful has happened and you pray that it's all a bad dream so that you can wake up and escape from it? Well I'm having that moment right now. I keep praying that this was all a bad dream or even a spiritual illusion created by Shredder's mystics like before. That what happened at April's place didn't really happen... but this was no illusion, it's not even a dream. It's a nightmare and I'm living in it! So were my brothers and our friends.

Michelangelo, our always smiling, playful, optimistic, fun-loving baby brother... had been infected by the outbreak and had mutated right before our eyes.

I wish that I could say that it's not true, but then I'd be lying.

I chased after him when he ran, calling for him to come back, until I reached the basement of April's shop but when I got there Mikey was already gone. I called out to him at the tunnels entrance but all I heard was my own echo. Soon after my brothers, April and Casey showed up.

The room turned into a clusterfuck of emotions when Donnie revealed that Mikey's been infected by the outbreak somehow. Yes I know I used profanity, sue me. I just watched my youngest brother mutate right before my eyes! I remember going numb and my mind screaming 'No, not Mikey! Not my innocent baby brother!', Raph was yelling out profanities, Don had gone completely mute and April trying her best not to cry with Casey comforting her, his face almost mimicking Raph's.

I was able to gather myself and come up with a plan, Raph, Donnie and I would search for Mikey in the sewers while April and Casey went to the Lair.

Donnie was able to track him using his mutant tracker, then we found him huddled in corner in one of the abandoned tunnels under 87th Lionsgate Avenue.

When we saw him we didn't really believe that it was Mikey. I mean the creature we found was huge, about the same size Leatherhead but leaner in build, his skin tone was darker with a light dusting of dark orange spots on his face, shoulders and thighs. It couldn't be Mikey, but it was him. Donnie pointed to the large scar on its right arm, the same spot where Mikey had been cut. What did it for me was the torn orange mask barely hanging around it's neck. It was Mikey's ninja mask

I could feel Mikey's presence but just barely. We tried talking to him as we approached him but he would back away from us like a frightened puppy, like he was afraid of us or telling us to stay away from him, but then Raph's shellcell rang which upset Mikey and then he attacked us. We barely had time to react before he sideswiped us with one arm, knocking us on our shells.

I looked up and saw Donnie try to talk to him. For a moment it looked like he was getting through to Mikey, he just stared at him, but then he roared and grabbed Donnie by his vest. Raph and I rushed to help but then Mikey threw Donnie back at us, knocking both of us to the ground.

All I remember next was hearing a loud roar and when I looked up, Mikey was gone again. All that was left was his torn ninja mask on the ground.

I picked it up then quickly checked over Donnie and Raph, luckily they weren't hurt. We decided to head back to regroup.

Right now we were all standing in Leatherhead's sanctuary home. After explaining what's happened, Leatherhead and Donnie began analyzing the bandages that we brought back.

"I'm afraid Donatello's speculations were correct." Leatherhead said dejectedly, "The tissue samples on Michelangelo's bandages contains the same alien DNA as those of the mutated creatures you've been battling."

"So then... Mikey's really been infected by the outbreak?" April asked still in disbelief. I didn't blame her, I didn't want to believe it either

"I'm afraid so. Though in Michelangelo's case, it's triggered a secondary mutation in Michelangelo's already mutated DNA. Transforming him into the creature that you described Leonardo."

My eyes began to sting with tears, I can still see my baby brother clutching his arm screaming in pain before he started to change. His painful screams echoed in my mind, I can still hear the fear in his voice when he pleaded for help, and all I did was stand there and watch it happen.

"What I can't understand is how this agent was introduced into Michelangelo's bloodstream?"

I knew how, so did Raph and Donnie. The memory of that night came back as though it had happened yesterday. I explained to Leatherhead, April and Casey how it happened from when the Outbreak started, from our first encounter with the mutants that were created by the outbreak, to how Mikey got hurt by the last mutant roach we fought.

"Mikey got a bad gash on his arm the night we fought those mutant roaches."

"Oh my God..."

"But you guys can help him right?" Casey turned to Donnie and Leatherhead, "I mean you guys can make an antidote or something that'll turn him back right?"

We all turned to Leatherhead and Donnie, hoping that they had a solution to this nightmare.

"I'm afraid... that that is not possible." Leatherhead frowned sadly.

My heart sank, "What do you mean Leatherhead?"

"Leatherhead and I have been studying the outbreak mutagen for weeks now... and even with our combined intellect, we've only been able to figure out half of chemicals that Bishop used but... we're no where close to figuring out how to reverse the affects of the mutations."

"So... what you're saying is..."

"We... we can't cure Mikey." Donnie grimaced while fighting back tears. Leatherhead looked just as grief stricken as Donnie

"No..."

"Oh God Mikey..." April choked as tears began to build in her eyes.

The world fell silent to me. No... no, it can't be true. They... they had to be wrong... but I know my brother Donnie, he's rarely wrong and seeing his and Leatherhead's faces... told me that what they were telling the truth.

The familiar feeling of failure was starting to press down on me like a heavy weight on my chest. It's the same feeling I had months ago before my training with the Ancient One. Only now it felt worse.

'No... Mikey...'

"That bastard Bishop!" Raph yelled, "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna rearrange his face with my sais and then I'm gonna..."

"Easy Raph, we'll find a cure. Right now we need to calm down and..."

"Don't be tell'n me to calm down Leo! Thanks to that M.I.B. wannabe psycho we've been up to our asses in mutant monsters that he created, that we've been clean'n up for weeks!"

"I know that Raph but..."

"To top it off, we just watched our own baby brother turn into a turtle version of the fucking Hulk!"

"Raph..."

"And now he's wandering around the sewers somewhere and not only does he not recognize us but on top of that we don't know how to turn him back!"

"Raph!" Without thinking my hand made contact with the back of my younger brother's head.

'SMACK!'

"Ow! The fuck Leo!?"

"It was the only way to get you to stop ranting."

"Well you didn't have to hit me like that."

"Why not? You hit Mikey all the time."

"That's different. I do it to shut him up."

"Do you, or do you just like hitting him all the time because you can?!"

"Hey I ain't the only one who..."

"STOP IT!" Donnie shouted, shocking the both of us, "Stop it both of you! This is not the time for you guys to start bickering! As you mentioned Raph, our little brother is out there wandering the sewers, we need to find him before he gets loose and hurts someone! We don't have time for you guys to get into another one of your pissing contests!"

I was taken aback by Don's outburst and choice of words yet at the same time I felt ashamed of myself. He's right, we should be focusing on finding Mikey not arguing with each other.

"You're right Donnie. I'm sorry Raph."

Raph nodded, "Yeah me too." He turned to Leatherhead and Donnie, "So how exactly are we gonna catch a 300 pound killer turtle?"

"As you know," Leatherhead spoke as he walked towards a tall cloth covered object, "Donatello and I have been working on developing ways to neutralize Bishop's mutant threat. So we built this." He removed the cloth, revealing a large container of some kind.

"What is that?"

"It's a... it's a Containment Unit." Donnie said, standing next to Leatherhead, "We built it with the leftover scraps from the Triceratons ships and designed it to hold larger mutations, so we could study them and hopefully bring us closer to finding a cure to the outbreak." He placed a hand on the glass of the unit.

"Don?"

"This wasn't... how I envisioned we'd be using this Leo. Never once did I think... that I'd have to use one of my own projects on my own baby brother."

I reached out and gently grabbed Donnie's shoulder. I can see that Donnie was close to breaking down but was trying to hold it together, I was too and had no doubt that Raph was as well, but right now we had to focus on the task at hand.

We had to find Mikey and bring him home.

'''''

Normal POV

Leo led his brothers and Leatherhead into the tunnels to find their youngest. Leatherhead carried the Containment Unit on his back since he's the only one strong enough to carry it. The plan was that they'd track down Mikey's location, lure him towards to Containment Unit, and then catch him. It sounds easy but they knew that it won't be.

Leo received a call from April, she informed him that she's picked up a large moving signal from the BattleShell's motion sensor. Leo somehow knew that it had to be Mikey, then she said that it's heading towards Central Park.

Their new home.

They rushed back to the Lair by taking a short cut. When they got near the Lair, Donnie pulled out his hand held motion grid scanner.

"According to my tracker, Mikey's not far from here. Infact he's getting closer." Don said.

"Uh not that I'm complaining but why would Mikey head for the Lair?"

"Primal instincts. He's retreating back to a safe haven that's familiar to him and where he'd feel safe. Hence why he's heading for our home." Donnie explained.

"Alright here's the plan," Leo spoke, "We'll set up the Containment Unit here but someone will need to lure Mikey to us while we get it ready"

"And who's the lucky turtle that gets that job Leo? Cause incase you haven't noticed the turtle who's job it is to lure out monsters ain't here right now." Raph pointed out. Leo and Donnie crossed their arms, frowning at him, "Uhh why's everybody looking at me?"

"Because the 'lucky turtle' as you put it Raph, is you."

"Say what now?"

"Don't you remember your promise to Mikey?" Donnie asked, "You said that if for some reason Mikey wasn't available on lure out the next big mutant monster then you'd step in and do it."

It took Raph a few seconds to recall the promise that he'd made that night.

"I... well that is... uh..."

"You gave your word that you would do it."

"You shook on it."

"And you promised that you wouldn't back out of it."

Raph knew that they were right, their father had instilled in each of them the important lesson of Honor and by that same honor he had to keep his word to his little brother.

"Aw crap."

,,,,,

Raph's POV

'This is so fucked up. I should've found him by now!' I vented in my head.

I've been searching up and down the tunnels where Donnie said Mikey's signal was coming from, but there was no sign of Mikey anywhere. I just don't get how a 7 foot 300 pound killer turtle can just vanish! I mean my bros and I have stealth skills but Mikey can barely sit still for 30 seconds.

I took a few breaths to calm myself, I tried to put myself in the mindset that this is just another monster hunt. Just find the big ugly and get it to chase me back to the others. Simple right? I mean Mikey does it all the time. Well it ain't as easy as I thought, especially when I remind myself that the monster I'm hunting down... is my own baby brother Mikey.

God I still can't believe that this is happening, a moment ago Mikey was fine. Well okay maybe not totally fine, he was sick with a slight fever, sneeze'n and throwing up but he was still... Mikey. Now he's been turned into a freak'n savage monster all thanks to that bastard Bishop!

'Where are ya Mikey?'

_"Raph have you found him yet?"_ Leo called on my headset.

"No I haven't. I'm right under the corner of 11th Street and Bleecker Street where Donnie said he was but I ain't seen him yet."

_"He's there Raph. My scanner shows that he's in the area."_ Donnie said.

"I'm telling ya Don he ain't here."

_"Well you know Raph, the whole point of 'luring him here' is that you have to draw him out somehow, get his attention and get him to chase you in order to bring him back here."_ Donnie said.

I glared at Donnie through the headset, "I know that brainiac. How do you expect me to do that?"

_"Make some noise, call out to him, just do what Mikey would do."_

"I've been calling out to him and it ain't working! What else do ya want me to do? Sing show tunes?"

_"Hey you're the one who said that any 'moron' can do what Mikey does!"_

I was about to say something back when I remembered that I did say that, 'Geez, what is this 'quote everything I've said' night or something?'

_"Guys c'mon this is not the time for this."_

Suddenly I heard a roar up ahead, "I think I found him."

_"Be careful Raph."_

"I will." I said before rounding the corner, "Mikey? That you bro?" I called out but got nothing. I made my way down the darkened tunnel, my mind was thinking about every horror movie cliche I've seen, telling me that this is a bad idea, "Mikey? C'mon ya knucklehead, this ain't funny!" I heard another growl, this one sounded much closer, "Mikey?"

'Spat, spat.'

'Rrrnn, damn dripping pipes.'

But something felt weird about the water that dripped on my head, as I wiped it off it was warm and... slimey. I looked up towards the overhead pipes above me, there I saw a pair of glowing red eyes just staring at me.

"Oh shit..." Was all I got out before something grabbed me then threw me back. Next thing I knew I'm on my shell on the ground.

_"Raph what's happening?_

Before I could answer back I heard another loud growl. The sound reminded me of that giant sewer gator that Leo and I ran into when we were kids.

"Mikey? That you?"

The same red eyes were now standing in front of me, then a large green mutant kinda materialized around those eyes. It was Mikey.

"Holy shit..."

_"Raph what is it?"_

"It's Mikey, he can camouflage himself!"

_"What?!"_

I was snapped out of my shock when Mikey roared at me. That was my cue to get the shell out of there but before I could get off on the ground Mikey grabbed me by my leg and began pulling me back towards him.

'''''''

Normal POV

"GOONGALA!"

Raph looked up to see Casey tackle Mikey like a line backer, forcing him to let go of his leg as he was pushed back before falling onto his shell.

"Raph, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." He nodded as Casey helped him up.

Raph noticed that Casey was still wearing his blue tux suit but he had his golf bag with him.

"What're you doing here Case?"

"I came to help ya catch Mikey, but then I heard roaring and you yelling so I came to help." He turned to Mikey, "Whoa... is that...?"

Mikey was on his hands and knees shaking his head then let out an angry growl as he glared at the two hotheads with pure rage. Raph couldn't help but wonder if that's what he looked like when he's pissed.

"Yeah, that's Mikey."

"Whoa mama," Casey exclaimed, "Mike's been taking his vitamins."

"Yeah the Outbreak laced vitamins prescribed by Bishop."

"Raaarrrrrr!"

"So uhh... wh...what's the plan?"

"Get Mikey to follow us back to the others and then get him into Donnie's Containment Unit. Without getting killed in the process."

"Great plan." He said sarcastically.

Before Raph could reply Mikey roared then came charging at them, "Watch out!" He yelled as he pushed Casey out of the way before jumping back to avoid Mikey's claws.

Both Raph and Casey had difficulty dodging and avoiding the feral turtles attacks, from his swiping claws to his snapping jaws to his whiplashing tail. Despite his larger size Mikey moved with incredible speed and agility. Casey barely avoided getting his head taken off by Mikey's claws when he tried to distract him while Raph had to duck to avoid being knocked back by his tail.

Casey then jumped onto Mikey's shell with his arms around his neck, "Easy Mikey, just calm down... Ahhh!"

Mikey had grabbed Casey by his golf bag then he threw him to the ground.

"Casey!" Raph rushed towards his monstrous brother and kicked him away from his human friend, "I'm really sorry to do this Mikey!" He yelled gripping his Monster Grabber tightly.

"Rrrrrrrr!"

The feral turtle charged towards the red clad turtle, swiping his claws at him. Raph used his Grabber to block the attacks as best as he could.

"Mikey, stop! It's me!" Raph felt his shell touch the wall, "Aw crap... Whoa!" He quickly ducked out of the way to avoid another swipe from Mikey's deadly claws, the attack left three deep gashes in the cement wall where Raph's head was.

"Whoa!" Raph said staring at the wall, feeling a little shaken.

"Raph watch out!" Casey yelled.

Before the emerald green turtle could get his thoughts in order Mikey grabbed him then lifted him off the ground. Raph tried to free himself from his brother's tightening hold but he couldn't move his arms as they were pinned to his side by Mikey's large hands.

"Mikey! It's me Raph!" He groaned, "You know... 'Raphie Boy'?" As much as he hated the nickname he had to see if that would spark something and get through to his transformed brother. It didn't. Instead it only made Mikey tightened his grip, "Mikey... Ahhh!"

"Raph!" Casey shouted before grabbing Mikey's arm, "Mikey let him go! That's your brother Raph!" But Mikey used his tail to knock Casey off his arm before turning back to his captured prey.

"Mikey... I know you're still in there little bro. I know ya don't wanna do this. We're your family, remember? You and Me and Don and Leo, we're brothers! Master Splinter's our father, and Leatherhead, Casey and April, they're part of our family too. We're all family!"

For a few minutes, though it felt way longer than that, Mikey just stared at the sai wielding turtle, his face started losing the vicious snarl as his grip loosened up, then he gently set Raph back down.

"Mikey..."

But then Mikey started growling before grabbing his head with both hands, growling in pain.

"Mikey?"

Raphael didn't know what was going on but then Mikey grabbed him again but this time he tossed him over to where Casey was.

"Yo what's wrong with him?" Casey asked helping Raph up again.

"I... I don't know."

Both of them just stood there staring at what was happening. Neither of them knew what to do until whatever was bothering Mikey seemed to have stopped, he turned towards them and growled again.

"Uhh... what do we do now?"

"Now... we run!"

Without needing to be told twice Casey and Raph turned and ran back down the tunnels with Mikey following right behind them.

"Guy's, Mikey's right behind us!" Raph called into his headset.

_"Okay, the Containment Unit is ready."_ Leo called back

Well as it turned out, getting Mikey to follow them back was the easy part but getting him into the Containment Unit proved otherwise.

At first Raph tried to coax Mikey into following him in the Containment Unit but Mikey wasn't cooperating and ended up knocking the red clad turtle aside. Then Donnie and Leo stepped in, both of them trying to wear him out without hurting him.

"I'm really sorry about this Mikey!" Donnie said sadly before leaping up and kicking Mikey in the plastron.

Leo delivered a kick to Mikey's shell which sent him to his hands and knees on the ground, he too had the same pained look on his face as Don.

"Leatherhead you're on!" Leo called out.

Leatherhead ran out of a nearby tunnel and headed straight for Michelangelo. The feral turtle saw the mutant gator heading towards him and growled when Leatherhead grabbed him from behind, pushing him towards the Containment Unit. Mikey wriggled and thrashed in Leatherhead's hold, then he rammed his elbow into the gator's midsection which caused Leatherhead to lose his grip before being grabbed by the shoulders and thrown into the wall.

Leatherhead felt a sense of dejavu when he saw Mikey stomping towards him, "Michelangelo, please don't do this!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Mikey growled at him. Leatherhead caught Mikey's wrist when the feral turtle tried to slash at him with his claws and then caught his other fist, "Michelangelo, my friend, I do not wish to fight you!" Leatherhead moved his head to right to avoid Mikey's snapping jaws, "But I will if I must!"

Leatherhead pushed Mikey back with his brute strength but Mikey was able to regain his footing and hold his ground. Soon it became a battle of strength between the two mutants. Leatherhead was breathing deeply to keep himself from going into full on rage made, reminding himself that this was his friend Michelangelo whom at the moment was not in the right mind. He shifted his stance and hurled the feral turtle over his shoulder, but Mikey rolled his body so that he'd land on all fours. He growled at the mutant gator before vanishing on the spot right before his eyes.

"What?"

"Ah shit, not again!" Raph exclaimed.

"Again?"

"Yeah, remember I told ya that he can camouflage himself?"

Donnie quickly pulled out his goggles from his vest, setting them to infrared. When he put the goggles on he saw the infrared form of his little brother heading towards Leatherhead, "Leatherhead, he's right infront of you!"

Leatherhead quickly brought his arms up blocking a dark green fist from hitting his face but he was still pushed back by the force behind the punch. Mikey then tackled Leatherhead to the ground and the two mutants began wrestling with the other, both of them growling, hissing and roaring at each other while trying to overpower the other. While Leatherhead had bulk and strength on his side Mikey however had agility and speed on his.

"We gotta stop this!" Donnie shouted.

"I'm open to suggestions if you got any Brainiac!"

They watched for a few minutes before Leo spoke, "We'll have to use a tranq."

"Say what!?"

"It's the only way to stop this!"

"But Leo..."

"Look, I don't like it either! The thought of having to knock out my own brother with a tranquilizer turns my stomach but if we don't stop this someone's going to get hurt."

"Yeah but who's got any tranqs left?" Raph asked, "I used all my tranqs back at the Power Plant."

"So did I." Donnie confessed.

Leo checked his gun, "I've got... one left."

"Is that gonna be enough?" Asked Casey.

"Well... with Mikey's increased size and body mass... and the potency of one tranq... I calculate that it'll be enough to slow him down at the very least."

"Ya may not need the tranq anyway." Casey said.

Raph raised an eyebrow ridge at their friend, "What makes ya say that Casey?"

"Cause Mike's already down. Look." He pointed to Leatherhead and Mikey.

Sure enough it was true. Mikey was on the ground unconscious while Leatherhead stood over him, breathing heavily while checking his pulse.

"Leatherhead!" Donnie called as he and the others approached him, "Are you okay?"

Leatherhead nodded, "I am alright Donatello."

"What happened?"

"I applied pressure to an acupuncture point on his neck to put him in a state of unconsciousness." Leatherhead simply explained.

Everyone understood but Casey, "Ya did what now?"

"He used a pressure point on Mikey to knock him out." Leo explained.

"Oh." Was all Casey could say.

"Yes and it wasn't easy. Despite his new form Michelangelo moves incredibly quick, it took almost everything I had to immobilize him without harming him." He said looking sadly at the unconscious form of his turtle friend, "I'm... sorry that I had to use such a method on him."

"Don't be. I'd much rather prefer this method over... what we were planning." Leo assured him, his brothers and Casey nodding in agreement, "C'mon let's get him in the Containment Unit. Leatherhead do you think that you can..."

Leatherhead nodded, "Yes of course." He reached down, draped one of Mikey's arms around his shoulder then carried him over to the Containment Unit.

Once Mikey was inside, locked and secured, the four mutants and Casey headed back to the Lair.

'''''''

Bringing Mikey home was a bitter sweet victory for all of them. Yes their brother/friend was home again but there were no sighs of relief, no smiles, not even worried nagging. There was only heavy silence, the only sound that was heard was the heavy breathing from inside the Bio Containment Unit, which was a very good thing.

However having to explain to Master Splinter that the creature inside the Bio Containment Unit was Michelangelo and what had happened to him was the most difficult thing the brothers had to do.

Leo presented Mikey's torn ninja mask to their father and the old rat's heart broke. Splinter turned back to Containment Unit which held his unconscious mutated son. His youngest son, his sunshine child, had been turned into a monstrous creature because of Bishop's outbreak.

"My son." He said dejectedly placing his hand on the glass, "My... Michelangelo."

"I can sympathize. I know what it's like... to be a monster." Leatherhead spoke solemnly.

"Poor Mikey." April frowned sadly at the unconscious turtle. Casey pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"What do we do now Leo?"

"Do? This is Michelangelo! This is our brother, our baby brother. We're going to hunt down a cure for him, no matter what it takes." He pledged firmly placing a hand on the glass of the Unit, staring down at his unconscious baby brother, his eyes misty with tears, 'We will find a cure for you Mikey. I promise we will.'

His hand was joined by the emerald green and olive green hands of his brothers, who're also joined by Leatherhead's, their father's, April's and Casey's hands, joining in the pledge as well.

"No matter what it takes."

'''''

Here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long to update, a lot of crap's been going on, my grandfather passed away in early August and my dad... just recently lost his battle with cancer. It's been rough. So thanks for your patience. Hope you liked it.


End file.
